


I Came Back For You

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace Lives, Aftermath of Torture, Alive Sabo (One Piece), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Child Portgas D. Ace, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Luffy Being Luffy, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy has lost everything: his crew, his brothers, and his will to be the Pirate King. Given a chance to go back, Luffy accepts. But first, he must allow himself to be tortured for a year; then he can go back. So he does; but seeing his brothers alive and as kids does things to Luffy that only Ace and Sabo can help him recover from.





	1. ||CHAPTER ONE|| So It Came To This

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only so short because the next one will be Luffy meeting death and all that shtuffff :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the other ones will be MUCH longer, I promise :3

** _|| "Our sweetest songs are those that tell of saddest thought.”_ **  
** _ – Percy Bysshe Shelley ||_ **

* * *

Luffy didn't have anything to lose.

His crew was dead, flashes of their gory deaths clinging to his mind; haunting him while he attempted sleep. Ace was dead. Sabo couldn't have time to be there for him- be there for his weak, idiotic, reckless freak of a brother. Did he even deserve to be called that anymore? Brother? No, no he didn't. It wouldn't matter of he became Pirate King; his greatest treasures were gone.

The "ASL trio" didn't exist. Not without Ace. And now Ace was gone, and Sabo wasn't there because he had been too weak to protect him. Pirate King? Him? What a joke. Too bad no-one was here to laugh with him.

And now the Strawhat crew wouldn't be the same. He didn't have the heart to keep going. So here he was, sitting in front of his brother's graves, a knife clutched tightly in his shaking grip. "Ace, Sabo..."

The words echoed in the empty air, ringing inside Luffy's head. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji..." "Chopper, Franky, Brook, Robin..." Silence. No words except his. The air seemed to be running thinner while Luffy's tears got thicker. "Ace, Sabo...Ace, Ace, Ace....Sabo, Sabo, Sabo....Please, come back....I miss you..." The knife raised in the air, poised above his heart.  
I'm sorry, everyone...I'm too weak... " With nothing left to say, Luffy plunged the knife into his chest; his body falling onto his brother's grave.


	2. ||CHAPTER 2|| The Price He Payed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy makes a deal with death

_ **|| "The Devil is in the details."** _

_ ** \- Unknown||** _

* * *

Luffy woke up on something cold. He didn't know what it was, so he opened his eyes to get a better look. Once he saw the chains...

"What the heck!? Why am I in cuffs!? I'm hungry~" Luffy's stomach rumbled as if to back up his statement. That's when the boy heard a deep rumbling; like a laugh. Thinking of was someone he knew, Luffy pokes up in excitement, only to find...

He didn't know who this was, but if he had any guesses he'd say it was death. Sure smelled like it. "Hey, get me out of these cuffs! Do you have any meat?" 

The person only laughed once more. Their black robes shifted as they made a squatting motion in front of Luffy. "Hello, Monkey D. Luffy." The way the mystery man said his name made Luffy shiver.

"Am I dead? I just wanna see my crew...I wanna see Ace and Sabo..." Luffy tried to pretend the crack in his voice didn't happen. His eyes were trying to tear up, but he pushed the tears down. 

Ace didn't like crybabies. 

"Really? I can help you see them again, boy." Luffy's head jerked up. "I'm supposed to be dead! Just let me see my brothers!" The man held out a bony hand, like a skeleton. 

_ <strike>Brook? </strike> _

<strike></strike>"If you agree to my deal, I'll let you see your brothers and crew. In fact, I'll even reset the timeline for you. Won't that be sweet, having another chance to save them?" Luffy gulped. 

Would it be a good idea? If course it was. He would see his crew; his _family; _his brothers. He wouldn't be as weak. He could do it. 

"Fine. I accept your deal.". The chains suddenly disappeared. With his hands free, Luffy shook the bong hand. The owner of the hand laughed. "My name is death, Luffy. Have fun in hell." 

* * *

It was the second time Monkey D. Luffy had woken up in a strange place in the last five minutes. Bright light filled his vision, making it impossible to see. 

He groaned. "What the...?" 

Once Luffy could see properly, he felt around for his straw hat. Thankfully, the string was still attached, allowing the hat to fall loosely onto his back. As he tried to move, Luffy felt the rope wrapped around his waist. 

_What? _

In an attempt to move again, Luffy found himself suspended above the air, attached to a ceiling of sorts by rope. There were strange men surrounding him. Oddly enough, they looked like Bluejam's crew. Was he brought back to this moment?

Luffy's focus was interrupted by a swinging fist covering his vision. He tried to scream, but recalled he had already screamed his throat dry by this point. Bluejam had said something, but he couldn't quite make the words out. 

Suddenly, as he looked down, a sharp sword had penetrated his stomach. Luffy coughed out blood, his body twitching against the foreign object. Looking up, it was no longer Bluejam holding the sword; but instead Ace. There was a psychotic look on his big brother's face. 

It registered. _Ace is alive. Ace is alive. Ace is alive!_

"Ace!" Luffy called excitedly. He couldn't process anything else except that his big brother was alive and breathing. "Ace, Ace, Ace!" Ace's face twisted into a scowl. "You don't deserve to say my name, _crybaby._" Luffy's breath hitched.

He didn't deserve to say Ace's name....? But he was his brother! "Ace, what are you talking about?" With the shock of Ace being there waring off, the injuries were making Luffy a little woozy. 

"I _mean, _you're a _weakling._ You couldn't protect me, so you don't deserve to say my name....Little_ brother._" Luffy felt as if all senses left him. He knew, rationally, Ace would never say something like that to him. 

But Ace was always honest. Brutally honest, even. "Ace! You can't mean that! I...I _tried..._" His energy was fading, and fast. He wouldn't last much longer. His Ace would've jumped at the chance to help his younger brother, yet this Ace wasn't even concerned. 

His head lolled as a fist made contact with it. This time, it wasn't Ace standing there. It was Sabo; covered in burns and blood. He looked like death. Wait, no, death was a skeleton...or....Gah! Will this thinking was hurting Luffy's head. 

Sabo was always the smarter brother. He would know why Ace was being a meanie. Sabo's face was twisted in rage. "Luffy.." His brother said quietly. Luffy's injuries suddenly vanished, along with the blood sweat and tears. 

"Sabo! Sabo, Sabo, Sabo! You're alive! Ace was being a meanie, but that doesn't matter! You guys are alive!" Suddenly, Luffy was hit with a familiar metal pipe. Ace was back. "It's rude to speak ill of the dead, Luffy. You don't deserve to see us. _Let's fix that._" 

Luffy's ropes disappeared, and he dropped on his face. It didn't really hurt. But Luffy refused to be scared. These weren't his big brothers. They couldn't be. 

So he wouldn't cry until Ace got here to hit him for being a crybaby. Ace hated crybabies. But Ace and Sabo loved him, and as long as that was true, he would survive this obstacle until they rescued him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for what I did to Luffy, but :3 an author has to have a storyline with tEA, sooooo....


End file.
